


Maggie's frustration

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: We should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anger, F/F, Frustration, Healthy Relationships, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer
Series: We should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Maggie's frustration

For the last few weeks Alex was trying to get her girlfriend and her sister to bond or at least be civil with one another, Kara or rather supergirl was really starting to annoy Maggie. Every time Maggie caught a case, supergirl just swooped in and saved the day, Maggie honestly just felt like supergirl didn’t think the police were capable of doing their jobs properly. Maggie had been on the force for long enough to know that she was perfectly able to do her Job, and when Maggie arrested people she didn’t break a suspect's arm in doing so unlike supergirl.

The morning of October 12 th Maggie decided to ask Kara to go for lunch with her, she hated seeing how upset it made Alex that they were not seeing eye to eye.

Alex was already at the DEO working, Maggie was also working but she had an hour for lunch. They decided to go to the new burger place that had just opened up around the corner from the DEO. Maggie arrived first, Kara ran in about ten minutes late, but eagerly sat down at the table.

“You’re late,” Maggie stated.

“Really Maggie? Believe it or not I had to do your job for you, so yes I’m late.”

“Excuse me?” Maggie’s anger was starting to bubble, it hadn’t even been a minute since Kara sat down and already she was pissing the brunette off.

“Well you wanted to do lunch rather than be the detective you’re meant to be Maggie.”

“Wow. I wasn’t going to do lunch with you... ever, so do you want to know why I’m here with you instead of at the precinct, or out there catching homicidal psychopaths Kara? Go on fucking ask me.” Maggie couldn't believe Kara actually had the nerve to say what she did, and that was unusual, it took a lot to make Alex’s girlfriend get to breaking point.

“Fine. Maggie, why are you sitting here having lunch with me?”

Before Maggie could actually answer the waitress came over taking their orders.

“What can I get for you ladies?”The waitress smiled, with notepad and pen at hand.

“Hmm, I’ll have the vegan burger with avocado please. No bun and sweet potato fries with a refillable Diet Pepsi, no ice please” Maggie replied happily, she had only been vegan for a fair few months but she had to say she was definitely enjoying it all, trying all the different foods she could eat and even going out for food, she didn’t realise how much fun it could be as she still had loads of food to choose from.

“And I’ll have a beef burger with blue cheese please but with a normal Pepsi and I’ll have mine with Ice, thank you.” Kara grinned at the waitress

“Of course, we’re not too busy so you shouldn’t have much of a wait, and I will be back with your glasses in a second.” The waitress took the menus and walked away.

“So, why are you having lunch with me then Maggie? If you hate me so much why are you sitting with me?” Kara asked as soon as the waitress was no longer in ear shot.

“Because Kara it’s hurting Alex. Yet you don’t seem to realise or see that.”

“What are you on about?” and again the waitress arrived with the two full glasses of Pepsi, one with ice, one without along with the two plates of burgers and fries, which she set down in front of the two woman. “Can I get you anything else?” She asked.

“No we’re all good. Thank you.” Maggie replied and with that waitress left them to it.

“What am I on about? Every time I have stayed over with Alex or any time I have seen her, one thing she says to me is how much it hurts her than we can’t get on, she said she’d rather not have either of us in her life than us not get on. We need to sort this out Kara.”

“My ass do we need to sort this out, I’m just doing my job Maggie. I save people, that's what I do.” Kara said as she bit down on her burger, which did not look the most appetizing, and the blue cheese had a strong smell to it, not that it bothered Kara it tasted amazing and that was the main thing.

Maggie laughed as the blue cheese dripped out the burger and down Kara’s chin. Kara was making a mess. “What?” Kara asked oh so innocently with a mouthful of her food.

“Oh nothing, just Alex was right you are a messy eater.”

“Oh shut up.” Kara said with a flicker of a smile.

“Look Kara, I don’t hate you and I certainly don’t hate supergirl, I think what you do is amazing, National City hasn’t been safer. But you’re not letting the cops go out and do our job, the reason we can’t do is because you always swoop in before we have a chance to do so and that makes us angry.”

“At least I get them out alive.”

“At least when we do our jobs we don’t break any bones in their body’s and they don’t want to sue us. You need to let us do our Job Kara.”

“Seriously? Maggie I get them out without them being shot or without them hurting others which is more than you could ever do.”

“Kara, do you know how long it’s taken me to get here. My job is important, I put my life on the line everyday and I am happy doing so. This job is all I have ever wanted but when you’re around I feel like there’s no point me being a Detective, the one thing that makes me happy I feel like giving up.”

“Maybe you should do your job properly then I wouldn’t have to do it for you.” Kara said with a nasty smile on her face.

“You know what Kara? I came here for Alex. Not for me or you but for your sister but you just seem to care about yourself. At least I care enough to try with you Kara. She’s my girlfriend!”

“Yeah? Well she’s my sister Maggie. You don’t know her like I do.”

“And you think being her sister somehow trumps me!”

“Well it does trump you actually Maggie, or are too fucking stupid to realise that.”

“It doesn’t. I’m done here.” Maggie was about to cry so she made sure she left before she broke down. Maggie stood up, putting the money for her half of the bill on the table and walked out.

* * *

Maggie walked back to Alex’s apartment and waited for her girlfriend to arrive home. The brunette boiled the kettle on the cooker, grabbed her mug with the picture of her and Alex on. Maggie found a tea bag and threw it into the mug. The kettle boiled within a few minutes, so Maggie found a tea towel wrapping it round the handle of the kettle, picking up and pouring it into her mug but Maggie had started crying and when she cried she would shake, and as she poured the boiling hot water into her mug, her hand slipped and the kettle fell from her hand with the hot water splashing on to the back of Maggie’s right hand.

“Ahhh!! SHIT, SHIT FUCKING SHIT.” Maggie shouted just as her girlfriend walked through the door.

“Mags?” Alex asked running over to her, seeing her in distress.

“Alex? You’re home early. I’m fine, I just burnt my hand pouring the tea, kettle slipped.”

“How did it slip?” Alex frowned gently, holding her girlfriend's hand in her own, and taking her to the sink, putting her burnt hand under the cold water.

“I was shaking.” Maggie replied bluntly.

“Maggie, would you look at me? You don’t shake unless you're crying, what happened?” Alex asked, growing with concern.

“I went for lunch with Kara today.”

“What? Why?”

“I could see how much us not getting along was hurting you, I wanted to try, I wanted to be able to sort out whatever the issue was.”

“Maggie-“

“No wait, let me finish, please.” Maggie begged and Alex just nodded her head and turned off the cold water wrapping her girlfriend’s hand up and walking her to the couch where they both sat down and Maggie continued with what she was saying.

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d say I didn’t need to but in my heart, I felt like I did, your happiness is more important to me, than well, anything . I aired my feelings about how she makes me feel about my job, she basically just said If I did my job right she wouldn’t have to do it for me and that maybe I should just quit.”

Maggie’s breathing was becoming abnormal.

“Babe breathe, it’s okay. You're okay.” Alex smiled sympathetically and rubbed both sides of Maggie’s body to try and comfort her. Maggie managed to slow her breathing down to finish what she needed to say.

“Then when we spoke about you, well let’s just say I wish I hadn’t bought you up.”

“Why?” Alex asked fearfully

“Because she told me exactly what I thought she felt. She thinks that because she’s your sister it trumps me. She thinks she cares more about you than I do and she also told me I was stupid for not realising that.”

“Hold up, she said what now?!” Alex asked, her anger beginning to boil.

Maggie suddenly burst into tears falling into Alex’s arms.

“I love you Alex Danvers, so much, I’m sorry you’re with such a stupid person.”

“Maggie Sawyer. Don’t you dare.” Alex bought Maggie’s chin up so she was looking at her directly; Alex wiped the tears from her girlfriend’s face, and put one hand on each cheek. “Maggie, my beautiful, wonderful, strong girlfriend, you are the furthest thing from stupid. Okay, you hold your feelings in, but that’s okay because we’re breaking down those barriers, but I tell you something I will kill my sister if she ever talks to you like that again, no, I’m going to kill her anyway.”

Alex pulled Maggie into a tight hug, just holding her and making her feel as safe as she could, because that’s all she was able to do. Kara is not going to want to be near Alex the next time she sees her, that’s for sure.

  
  
  
  



End file.
